


So far

by MercyGrim96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Retcon Timeline, davekat - Freeform, enjoy, its just something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some davekat, meteor days (the retcon meteor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So far

How did it take him this long to realize that the, currently sleeping, troll in his arms was the love of his life? It may sound cheesy, but it’s true. Dave Strider was in love, with a cute, angry, yelly, grumpy, troll named Karkat Vantas. Dave always thought he was alone in the world; sure he had friends, but for the longest time he never truly felt loved by anyone. That has all been changed now though, and he would have never thought it would be changed by this loudmouth. 

It’s been about two years now, on this meteor, and Dave thought he would spend it quite differently than he was right now. If someone had told him that he was going to fall in love, he would have laughed at them; on the inside of course, well he had to maintain his poker-face after all.

Karkat grumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Dave, Dave smiled. A real genuine smile. Man was this guy changing his life. It had been a very long time since Dave had smiled so much, maybe the first time in his life actually. Karkat wouldn’t admit it, but he loved Dave’s smiles, those were the seldom times that he would smile back to someone. 

~~

Soon after everyone had gotten settled on the meteor, and Vriska had started her meddling, keeping Gamzee away from Terezi, and making sure Rose didn’t become an alcoholic, Dave had tried his best to avoid being around everyone else. He needed alone time, time to train, training was the only way he could clear his mind, and a lot had been on his mind as of late. He knew it didn’t do well to dwell on the past, but he just felt that there was something that was making him uncomfortable about it all. He couldn’t shake that there was something that he was trying to forget, and training helped him push these thoughts to the back of his mind where the belonged. 

Of course in his work to avoid everyone else he ran into Karkat quite a bit, because Karkat was doing the exact same thing as he was. And as the weeks passed, Dave and Karkat started to talk more than usual, because if Dave wanted to hangout with the Mayor Karkat was going to be there doting over the guy like a mother. Dave thought it was kind of cute.

That was when Dave started to notice that Karkat was kind of cute.

It was scary at first, he didn’t know why he was thinking this, but it was all of the little things that he started to notice about the troll as they spent more and more time together. How Karkat would pur very quietly, absentmindedly, if no one was listening, when he felt content. How he would get all pouty when he didn’t get his way. How his cheeks would flush a light candy red if Dave started to tease him. All of these little things that Dave saw more often the longer he spent time with the troll.

He found all of Karkats qualities endearing, even his grumpy-almost-all-the-time nature. The more time spent by Karkats side, the more Dave started to see him in a new light.

It took Dave a full year to start trying to act upon his developing feelings for the troll. At first Dave tried to pick on him more often, and although it made Karkat blush, it also made him angry. Dave needed a new strategy, he tried being nice to Karkat, but that only made Karkat think he was ill. After trying everything he could possibly think of Dave finally gave up being sneaky about it and decided to be straightforward with the guy. 

Karkat was sitting at his desk, scrolling through random things on his husktop as Dave approached him. He grumbled and looked up at Dave, “What,” he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Dave took a deep breath (again on the inside of course, no one needed to see that he was nervous, Striders never get nervous) and slipped his shades off of his face. He blinked and made direct contact with Karkat’s gaze. The troll gasped.

“Dave…your eyes…”

“Yeah I know they’re weird, but that’s not what I wanna talk about right now, there’s something important I have to say-“

“No! They aren’t weird Dave. You’re eyes are perfect…” Karkat’s simple words made Dave take a sharp intake of breath. Karkat reached out with a shaky hand and cupped Dave’s cheek, he smiled, the first smile Dave had ever seen on his face. “I had no idea how beautiful your eyes were Dave. I understand why you hide them. It’s because they’re different right? Just like my…my blood… it’s different too.”

For a second Dave thought his heart was going to stop. He tried to speak, but Karkat cut him off. 

“I know what you’re going to say Dave, I’m not stupid. And the answer is yes, yes I’ll be your matesprit.” Karkat said, he pulled Dave closer to him, leaned in, and gave him a light kiss. Just a brush of the lips, but it felt electric. Like Dave was alive for the first time in his existence. 

~~

Dave smiled at the memory as he started to feel sleep take him in. He pulled the half kicked off covers over himself and Karkat, snuggled into the warmth that was his matesprit and drifted off to sleep. He wasn’t scared of what the end of the next year held for him, as long as he had Karkat he knew everything would be ok.

~~  
Karkat awoke the next morning to find a peacefully sleeping Dave clinging to him, of course Dave was still asleep, even though it had to be at least lunchtime by now, he probably stayed up late again being all nostalgic and thinking about the past year. Dave had told him that he reflected upon it often, that he didn’t ever want to forget the day his life became complete. Karkat never knew Dave could be such a romantic, he found it quite sweet that the memory was that important.

Though Karkat really wanted to get up he knew that he would wake up Dave, and the knight of time looked so peaceful, it was rare to see him this way. Karkat just couldn’t bear ruining his sleep so he curled back up to Dave and started daydreaming, his mind wandering to the past and wondering what the future held for him.

As long as he had Dave by his side it didn’t really matter though, because if his knight was here everything would turn out ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me if you find any mistakes!


End file.
